Mahoro's date
by Teni-chan
Summary: [One Shot] Mahoro went out a date with Suguru's teacher!


Author's note: This is a One Shot story. Please review. Enjoy!

Title: One Shot- Mahoro's date.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahoromatic.

* * *

Another day with Suguru and Mahoro. After an hour of raining cats and dogs, the sun shine brought up the light. Mahoro was doing the dish washing and Suguru was reading some magazines in the living room. 

"Suguru-san, do you want some tea?" asked Mahoro. Suguru nodded. After a while, Mahoro came to Suguru and gave him the cup of tea.

"Thanks, Mahoro-chan." he said. Mahoro smiled. Suddenly they both heard a door bell ringing outside the house.

"I'll go get it." she said. "Okay." he replied.

When Mahoro opened the door, she saw Suguru's sensei which is Shikijou Saori. Mahoro lowered down her head.

"Well, are you gonna welcome me?" she asked Mahoro. Mahoro nodded and went inside with her. Suguru was shocked to see his teacher drop by.

"Ahh, Misato-san!!!" Saori jumped on him. Meanwhile, they sat down in the living and drank some tea.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Suguru started the conversation. Saori smiled in the evil way. She turned to Mahoro. Mahoro was confused.

"Hmm… Ando-san, I see you have a good news today." she asked.

"Umm? Like what? Good news?" she replied confusingly. Obviously Saori always has an evil plan to get rid of Mahoro as known as Ando away from Suguru.

Suguru turned to Mahoro. "What news?" he asked. Mahoro shook her head. Saori began laughing loudly.

"Don't you know? You've won 2 tickets to go to the fun fair!" said Saori. Mahoro and Suguru were happy to hear that.

"How did she…?" he asked. "Well, she won the ticket by entering a contest which is 'Love Conquers All'. She must wear a bikini and model it on the stage." she explained.

"WHAATTTT?!?! BIKINI?!?! MODELING?!?!" Suguru shouted in shock. Mahoro smiled.

"Well, its says there, the prizes are 2 tickets to go to the fun fair, 1 bundle of groceries stuffs and a set of nice plates! I didn't know I could win." she replied smiling as an innocent girl.

"But… You modeled… In front of the audience..." he said desperately.

She smiled and replied, "Not in front of anyone. It's just walking on a stage. People only clap their hands." she smiled continuously.

"But it's still the same!!!" he shouted. "Well, well. Misato-san, are you jealous?" Saori interrupted.

Suguru lowered down his head, blushing like a red apple. Mahoro smiled.

"It's only 2 tickets, right? Mahoro is a maid. She can't be going here and there having fun, right?" Saori continued.

"She did have fun by entering that stupid contest!" Suguru demanded.

"Now, now… Let me settle this. How about I go with Misato-san then? Are you okay with it?" Saori asked. Mahoro shook her head.

"No. As my job to take care of Suguru-san, I will not let anyone take that job away from me." she disagree with Saori.

"Mahoro-chan… I don't think this is a good idea…" he smiled weakly. Mahoro lowered down her head and went towards the sink.

"Well now, it's officially a date, Misato-san!" Saori laughed loudly. Suguru sweat dropped. Mahoro just washed her hands and picked up all the cups on the table.

"Why me…" Suguru fainted. Saori started laughing and went out from the house. Mahoro started to panicked. Suguru woke up after a minute on Mahoro's lap.

"Are you okay, Suguru-san?" she asked. Suguru smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm having a fever." he said. Mahoro tested his forehead.

"But tomorrow… Your date with sensei…" she asked worryingly. Suguru nodded. "I know… Can you go for me? I'll stay at home. You go with her." he said.

"But…" before Mahoro could finish her sentence, Suguru was asleep. Mahoro smiled and carried him to his room.

* * *

The next morning (Date between Mahoro and Saori). 

Mahoro quickly gets dressed for her 'date'. "I'm going to be late! If this is Suguru-san's order, then I'll go" she said to herself. She went into Suguru's room and checked on him. He was sleeping soundly. Mahoro smiled and went out from the house silently.

When she arrived at the particular place, she saw Saori standing there searching for someone. Mahoro smiled and quickly approached to her.

"Good morning, sensei!" she said. Saori was shocked to see Mahoro without Suguru.

"Why are you here? Where is Misato-san?" she asked. Mahoro smiled.

"I'm your date today! Suguru-san is sick today." she replied. Saori was in great shocked. She fainted (in the chibi way) for a second or two.

"Misato-san is sick?!?! You are my date?!?! My rival?!?!" she said calmly. Mahoro was confused.

"Who's your rival?" she said looking in Saori's eyes. Saori had it. She pulled Mahoro's hand and went inside the fun fair.

"Ando-san, could you wait here. Sit here on the bench please." she said while smiling weakly with a big sweat drop.

Mahoro smiled and replied, "Okay…" and sat there quietly.

"Why the hell is she here?!?!" Saori quickly went fast to the lady's room.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Suguru woke up stretching himself. "Ahh… What a bright sun shine today!" he said. He went downstairs to see Mahoro.

"Mahoro-chan, please do me a cup of coffee." he said. He felt something was wrong. He saw a small note on the fridge.

"Suguru-san, I've made breakfast for you. It's on the table. I'm going to the fun fair with sensei. Hope you'll get well soon. P/S: Please don't forget to eat your medicine after your breakfast. Bye!" Suguru read it.

"Oh no! I forgot about sensei! Ahh!!!" he screamed and quickly ate his breakfast. He gets ready and went out from the house.

* * *

Back to Mahoro… 

"I hope Suguru-san will eat his medicine." she thought. Then, she heard a boy's voice (which is Suguru's voice) shouting her name. She turned towards the voice and saw Suguru running.

"Ahh! Suguru-san! You shouldn't be off bed!" she said.

"Huh… pant pant I'm sorry but sensei will kill me if she saw you with her!" he said. Mahoro higher her left eye brow.

"I thought you said I should go with her yesterday, remember?" she said while smiling and sat down with Suguru on the bench.

"Really?" he thought of a flashback. "Oh yeah! I remember!" he said while smiling widely. Mahoro smiled.

"Did you meet sensei, Mahoro-chan?" he asked. Mahoro nodded. Suguru was shocked.

"Well, now that you are here, shall we all go together?" she asked.

"No… I'd better hide somewhere or else she'll kick me! I'll spy on you. You just go with her." He said. Mahoro was confused and agreed with him.

Suddenly both of them heard their sensei's voice shouting Suguru's name as known as Misato. Suguru panicked and hide behind the nearby bushes. Saori approached to Mahoro.

"I thought I saw Misato-san just now." she said. Mahoro smiled and pointed to Suguru (the bushes). Suguru panicked and ran away. Mahoro was confused.

'_If Suguru-san is running away, what should I tell sensei? Never mind, I'll just follow the flow then.'_ Mahoro thought.

"No Misato-san after all?!?!" she cried (in the chibi way). Mahoro smiled. "Well, I'm your date now! Let's go before it gets dark!" Mahoro replied.

"It's still morning, Ando-san." Saori said in a desperate way. Mahoro nodded and hold Saori's hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Mahoro replied, "Aren't we dating?" she asked. Saori slapped her forehead and shook it.

"You see, date as in rivals, I mean friends. We don't have to hold hands." she said in disgusted.

"Oh, okay then." Mahoro let go of Saori's hand. They both went to the mini restaurant.

Suguru also went inside. He bought a big coat to cover his face (it's like the detective style). He sat nearby the table where Mahoro and Saori sat.

"So, Mahoro, do you like Misato-san?" Saori asked. Mahoro smiled. "Yes." she answered.

Suguru overheard it. He was happy to hear Mahoro like him. He laid down and cool.

* * *

Back to the conversation… 

"You like him, huh? You think he likes you?" Saori continued crossing her legs.

"Yes. We're like siblings!" she explained. Suguru was shocked to hear that Mahoro described both of them as siblings.

'_Mahoro-chan, aren't we more than 'siblings'?'_ he thought and cried (in the chibi way). He saw a waitress coming towards him. He panicked.

"What would you like, sir?" she asked. Suguru shook his head. The waitress suspected something from him. Suguru sweat dropped.

"You can go now…" he whispered. "Why are you whispering?" she asked. Suguru sweats more and more.

"Go away!" he shouted. "Ahh!!! Maybe you are the thief who've been stealing our bread!" she shouted back.

"No way…" he was shocked and he saw everyone in the mini restaurant stared at him (even Mahoro and Saori). He panicked.

"Suguru-san? Is that you?" Mahoro came closer to him. Suguru just kept cool and calm. He hid his face in the hood. The waitress called the manager.

'_Oh god! No! I'll get in trouble and go to jail!'_ he thought. Mahoro could recognize Suguru's act. She smiled. She went closer to him.

"Don't worry Suguru-san, I'm here." she whispered. Suguru kept calm. The manager came. Saori was curious.

"You, are you the thief?" the manager asked. Mahoro shook. Suguru nodded in frightened. The manager was confused.

"He's my brother. I'm with him and my date over there." she smiled while pointing to Saori. Saori blushed. She looked around and saw many people staring at and laughing at her.

"Uhh… Nevermind…" she went out of the mini restaurant and went back straight home. Mahoro stood there. The manager nodded, "Very well then…" he left. Mahoro quickly brought Suguru out from the mini restaurant.

"Let's go see sensei. Maybe she's still walking back home." she said. Suguru nodded.

* * *

Back to Saori… 

"She didn't have to say that I'm her date!" she said in a furious way. She stopped and thought. "That Ando-san said she has a brother. Who is it?" she thought. She saw Mahoro and Suguru walked towards her. She hid behind the lamp post.

"Sensei, don't worry. There's no one here." Suguru said. Saori came out from the shadow. She smiled.

"Ando-san, who is your brother?" she asked. Suguru smiled as well as Mahoro too. "Oh, that was just an acting back there. It's Suguru-san of course!" she answered.

"Well, it's getting darker. It's fun being your 'date' today!" Saori said and left.

"When did we have fun? Never mind. Suguru-san, let's go home now." she said. Suguru smiled and nodded.

"Let's go…" he said. Both of them walk together back home.

END.

* * *

Please review. I know there are many mistakes. Or comment on my one shot story. Bye! 


End file.
